roleplaywebsitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranny and Treason
Tyranny and Treason is a Harry Potter roleplay held on tumblr. Plot Upon the defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1998, the Wizarding World entered a new golden age, led by the Ministry of Magic and its’ newly appointed Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Death Eaters, the Dark Lord’s loyal followers, were all but vanquished, and the few remaining members who stayed loyal to Lord Voldemort were quickly imprisoned. The Boy Who Lived became an auror, the heroes of the war grew up and took their positions as the leaders of the Wizarding World and all was well… At least for a little while. Unbeknownst to most in the Wizarding World, a new threat was gathering. Old ideas, especially ones as entrenched in the consciousness of the society as that of the importance of blood purity, rarely ever truly died, and the ministry had made a fatal error in assuming that the end of the Dark Lord meant the end of troubles for muggleborns and those viewed in the upper circles of wizarding society as not quite belonging. The meeting began in dark shadowy corners, spreading to mansions and to far flung places. The Ministry continued on as normal, appointing new Ministers as necessary, new lives began and, before long, a whole new generation with an unfortunate group that had been raised to believe that their pure blood made them superior to those around them inhabited Hogwarts alongside the children of the war heroes. Hogwarts, once the safest place in the wizarding world, had become a veritable powder keg. The return of the Death Eaters thrust the world into complete chaos that no one, especially the Ministry of Magic, was prepared to handle, and the Death Eaters seized the chance to wreak as much havoc as possible, starting at Hogwarts and spreading out the the furthest reaches of the planet. No one was safe and for a while it seemed almost as if all hope was lost. But hope was a hard thing to kill completely. True to its name, the Order of the Phoenix rose from the devastated ashes of the wizarding world and eventually emerged victorious. Both sides had sustained serious blows. The Minister was dead, the world in ruins, and a huge death toll plagued the survivors of the final battle. Vowing not to repeat the mistakes of the past and to never let another war befall the witches and wizards that they governed, the Ministry took drastic steps. A new Minister of Magic was needed and, instead of appointing Percy Weasley, as many had campaigned and hoped for, a new face took control. Romulus Faust. Who was this new Minister? No one was quite sure, but if one knew where to listen, they could pick up some information. Rumor had it this new leader had once been an auror and after a falling out and a scandal, he had ended up in Azkaban for a few years. No one could quite say why he had been released, but he had been and soon he was employed with the Ministry again. No one was quite sure as what, but to say that his appointment as the new minister raised a few eyebrows would have been a drastic understatement. But soon, the reasons became apparent. New rules were laid down by the ministry, strict laws and regulations governing anything and everything that could be regulated. More changes followed soon after, and by the time the 30th Anniversary of the end of the second war, and the 2nd anniversary of the third war came around, the wizarding world was almost unrecognisable. While most people grudgingly accepted the rules as what was best for them, meetings were once again beginning in shadowy corners of the wizarding world. But this time, it wasn’t the Death Eaters plotting the downfall of those of impure blood. No, this time familiar faces were whispering, and everyone’s eyes were focused on the Ministry. The three wars might be over, but the battle for control of the wizarding world has just begun. Category:Harry Potter Category:Roleplay